Finding the Hidden Path
by Eziothewriter
Summary: Michael is 13... He believes that he can do it on his own but the thing he comes to realize is that the world is a whole lot different in a different lens.   Life can hit you unexpectantly and unpleasantly
1. New Beginning

**Note to Readers: The characters in this story are all claimed by ME! (unless otherwise noted) This story is a true story and is written in the Third-person. The names of characters have been change to protect the privacy of the persons involved. This story is written in the words of the person these events happened to and is limited to their perspective. Due to the graphic nature of this writing it is limited to Mature audiences for sexual content, brutality, language and frankness of speech and thoughts.**

* * *

The early rays of dawn break through the dust of the desert upon the sleeping babe... Here lies the beginning of our story with young Michael... Michael Silversmith.

The early years consist of a blur of happy days and days full of joy and gaiety. Life was a simple and planned. Almost too good to be true. Michael wakes early for an head start on the day's activities of business and spare time.

Dale greets him half-heartedly but still recovering from the fatigue.

"hey, Mikey... why you up so early? i thought you didn't wake up until noon..."

"well i decided to get an early start... is that such a crime?"

Dale just drones off into the kitchen for the morning start. Its a dainty kitchen, just big enough to feed 3 people... and a family of roaches...

"Looks like our 'pets' fed themselves..." Dale calls from the fridge. Our "pets" being the little roach family that inhabit the small space we called 'home'.

"UUGHH..."

"Mom's calling you Mikey..."

"Hey! its your turn to see what she wants!"

Reluctantly Michael turns and trudges off into the back master bedroom to see what Jessi wanted from her sons.

"Get me another beer from the fridge..."

Michael whispers to himself, "where else would they be?..."

As the dim glow of the refridgerator illuminates the tanned complextion of his face, he reaches for the lukewarm Bud Light.

"She isn't going to be happy about this..."

"WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU TO GET ME A COLD BEER! HOW FUCKING HARD IS THAT TO DO? YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"The fridge is broken mom..."

"WHAT? THE FRIDGE IS BROKEN? WHAT THE FUCK! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

With that he turns and begins to walk to the door and on into the livingroom and glances at the front door.

Somehow, the feeling of running away always fancied him but he never acted upon it.

* * *

_-Flashback Age:5-_

Michael sits in an uncomfortable chair that seem to him came from the dinosaur age at this thing called a "funeral"

He didn't know why everyone was crying and saying "SHE'S GONE!"

Well his older sister was right there at the front of the room in a box. He thought to himself, "I guess they aren't looking hard enough or they are dummies..."

* * *

_-Flashback Age:8-_

He is again at another funeral but this time is about his "sai-ya" or "grandma."

He approaches the coffin at the front of the church and looks down on his sai-ya.

When Jessi sees this, she screams and nearly collapses but is caught before she can do more damage to herself.

He begins to wonder, "why is she crying so much?... that isn't sai-ya in there... its a stranger."

From behind him, he hears an older gentleman say this to him, "Things are going to be a lot different, now that she's gone.

* * *

_-Present day Age:13-_

Michael looks again to the door and wonders "If I left... would they miss me as much as sai-ya or sissy?"

It was then that he made the choice, the choice to make something of himself or die trying.

From here on out he knew that things were going on a path that he would not be able to control... at least not alone.


	2. The Meeting

_-Age:13-_

The fateful day has finally come for Michael that would change his life forever...

Today the sun seemed to reluctantly shine upon the sidewalk where he takes his usual walks where he contemplates the days events but something seems different on this walk compared to others...

Along the way to the local convenience store that sits on the corner, Michael meets up with three of his favorite people, Josef, Sonya, and Seiarra.

"Hey guys!"

"MIKEY!" they exclaim in unison.

"where have you guys been?"

"Oh, we were down at the arcade." Sonya says joyfully.

"Yeah, killed more than enough zombies..." Josef said triumphantly.

Seiarra asks, "what have you been up to?"

"well... you know... around."

"hiding from us aren't you," teases Sonya, " you know that will never work... we'll always find you!"

"I wasn't hiding!" Michael says in his defense.

"hey wanna come with us?" Sonya asks

"where to?" Michael asks

"To this new club place... I forget what its called but i heard its a really cool place!" Seiarra practially squeals

"how are we going to get in if i may ask..."

"i know a guy... just sayin..." Josef says slyly

"ok... so where does your 'guy' live?"

"actually, he lives in your apartments... oddly.."

"ok then, lets go meet him!"

* * *

_-A Few Minutes Later at Michael's Apartments-_

The group finally reaches their destination of the beige color of the apartment building towers over them that Michael was so familiar with.

"ok we're here..." Josef says coolly.

Apartment 246... seems normal...

Josef knocks on the door as if it was came naturally to him.

The door opens to reveal an eighteen year old guy. He stand there with an AFI band tee and sweats, he looks down at us with the deep sea blue eyes of his. His tee hugs every curve and contour of his god-like chest and abs. A god stood before us and Michael was in complete awe of him.

"what can i do for you?"

"Hey Richard!"

"what up jay?"

It was then that Michael felt nervous but lustful for Richard but tried to conceal it from him.

"we need you to get us some fake IDs.."

"I can do that but it will cost you..."

"Ok, what ever it costs..."

"Well for you," as Richard glances at Michael with interest, "how about I get you the IDs but you pay for me to get into that new club?"

"you got a deal!" says Josef in agreement.

* * *

_-Dance club- _

The noise of the club had drowned out all thoughts and worries from Michael's mind. The music began to control every person in the room with the beat, including Michael...

As the music blared, it began to push and pull the crowd together till everyone was on top of someone. Michael had begun to lose himself to the bass and let everything go.

He then felt the hands of someone around his waist and pulled him closer. With the space available, Michael didn't care and thought some guy had mistaken him for someone else. Nothing matter and more but he felt good and thats all he cared about at the time.

When Michael made the effort to turn and see this mysterious stranger that held him and danced with him, he jumped back in surprise to see then guy from earlier, Richard. Unfortunatly to his dismay and pleasure, Richard was surprisingly strong and held Michael in his place. With an iron grip, Richard pulled him closer and lean down and told Michael, "I don't know what it is about you... but... I like it... a lot."

Before Michael could respond to Richard, Richard had grabbed Michael by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Michael had let out a moan in the climax of it all which turned Richard on so much more. The two stood there for a while exploring each others mouths.

Michael had no will to fight back but fought to keep from taking more from this new experience. Michael finally gave into Richard and let him take full control. Richard knew was to come and made his way out of the crowd with Michael still in his arms.

Richard forced Michael against a wall and pinned him there so he can have his way. As Richard let his desire for this young angel take over, Michael had moaned so that only Richard could hear. Michael had loved every second of the kiss and begged for more.

Richard gave what Michael had deeply desired. Lust had control over the two and neither of them were complaining about it.

Michael could feel every muscle in Richard tense as they kissed. He could feel Richard's member also rub against him which made Michael even more crazy for the god-like being.

* * *

_-Later that night-_

The entire group had decided that it was time for them to leave and return home.

Michael had fell behind the group and was walking at a pace slower than usual. His friends on the other hand were relishing over the nights events and about how the next would be even better.

The only thing that was on Michael's mind was the passionate kiss that Richard had left for him. All he could wonder was if their relationship could go even farther.

As they all reached the intersection at which they always met up at is when the group said their good-byes for the night.

"Hey, I'll see you guys in the morning ok?" Michael said absent-mindedly

"ok then, get some sleep.." Sonya said sincerely

the last that Michael wanted to do was to sleep. Richard was still roaming his thoughts. At least now Michael knows where Richard stayed. Maybe he would pay him a visit.


	3. Unexpected Encounter

_-Later on-_

Michael began his search for Richard's apartment all over again, only without the aid of Josef.

When Michael had turned a corner had he bumped into a stranger that was also wandering the apartments, almost in desperation.

to his surprise did he find that it was Richard of all people.

"hey there, beautiful..."

"Oh my gosh!" cried out Michael.

"shh, someone will hear us..."

"ummm i didn't think i would find you of all people..."

"looks like i wasn't the only one that was searching for someone..."

"well..."

"don't give me that..." Richard said quietly, "i know what you wanted..."

With that said, Richard had once again pulled Michael closer than ever and gave him his ecstasy.

Michael had moaned quite loud at his force but he gave into pleasure.

Richard pulled away and said, "why don't we take this back to my place?"

"ok..." Michael replied dumbfounded.

"wouldn't want to hurt a pretty thing like you..."

* * *

_-Richard's Apartment-_

The couple had reached their destination but they both knew this is more than Michael asked for.

As the two reached the door, Richard opens it to a place not so different than Michael's apartment.

"Home, sweet home."

Michael takes a quick glance around before Richard takes him to the couch and forces Michael down for another make-out session.

Richard began to take control letting his hand wander the innocent boy's body. His legs being wrapped around Michael as to say that Michael belonged to him and him only. Michael was in heaven and let himself be taken by Richard to show that his was willing for Richard's entirety. Richard's member had pushed and grinded against Michael, sending chills down Michael's spine. Richard pushed harder and aggressively which caused Michael to give a low moan. Richard began to undress and tease Michael. His shirt sticking to his chiseled body as Richard stripped. Michael's fingers lightly touching the god-like body of this incubus. Michael began to strip for Richard, which had driven his target to pure lust. Only the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard in that dimmed room from the familiar strangers. Hands had clasped each other, tongues exploring, bodies becoming more and more familiar. Love turned to lust, pain to pleasure... Nothing could have been more perfect.

Michael glances at the time, which read "11:48"

"OH SHIT!"

"what babe?"

"I have to leave!"

"what for?" Richard asked in confusion

"I'm sorry, but I told Josef that I would meet him at the school..."

"this late at night?"

"yea, we were going to pull an all nighter with the girls..."

"oh... ok"

"I'm sorry"

"its fine hun..." Richard replied calmly

"maybe another time..."

"alright"

it was true that Michael really did regret leaving unfinished business but he did really did have to go.

Only time could tell when they would meet again...


	4. The First Night

_- 12:06 AM , Andrews Elementary School- _

"hey where have you been?" asked Josef

"oh you know... at home... just chillin" Michael replied with little confiedence

"you dirty little liar!" Seiarria Interrupted

"what?"

"i know what you were doing earlier"

Nervous at the next words about to come out of Seiarria's mouth were almost compelling evough to cause him to beat the living crap out of her.

"you were so jacking off to Josef's picture!" exclaimed Seiarria

with this said, Michael breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled at the comment.

"oh that's sick Seiarria!" exclaimed Josef

As both went back and forth with playful insults and rude comments, Michael could breath a sigh of relief knowing that everyone was unaware of his true intentions. This was a normal thing between the two... Something that Michael constantly pondered and was always the topic of choice of the small group. But, both Seiarria and Josef always claimed it would never happen. Some people would say otherwise...

Sonya at this point deicided to break up the two and tried to bring what little order she could bring to this disfunctional and out-of-control group

"Alright... that's enough out of both of you..."

"Awww... but we were just having fun..." pouted Seiarria

Once Josef and Seiarria finished their teasing, the small group had gone on their way to continue the night. Although this night was something that Michael had never planned for in the first place.

_-4:38 AM, Michael's apartment-_

The night had gone better than expected and Michael was already planning to just finish his chores and head off to bed. Just as Michael was about to finish and lock up for the night he could hear the muffled tapping at his door. Michael opens the front door to find an empty doorway.

"hello?" whispered Michael

Michael was abrubtly greeted with a full on kiss by Richard that pulled out a deep, passionate moan from Michael. With Michael's mind racing with countless thoughts that ranged from confusion to pleasure, Richard had pulled his waist closer to Michael with every intention that he wanted Michael for himself.

"Richard... what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see my babydoll one more time before he left."

Michael blushed with thought of becoming Richard's one and only.

"So, what do you say? Can I come in?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, I know it's time for you to answer yes or no..."

"What do you mean?"

"Could you give me the chance to let me love you the way I want to love you?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Is your answer yes or no?"

Michael was shocked that he would be here listening to the exact words that he wanted Richard to say to him.

Before Michael could give him a heartfelt answer, Richard forced another rough but genuine kiss of passion that made Michael's blood boil with lust. Michael felt something that seemed natural and famliar but he gave Richard a run for his money by giving him a gentle but forceful push to pry their lips apart. Not only did he fail at this attempt but gave Richard more reason to want Michael for his own. Richard had forced Michael against the wall with such ease as if Michael were just a common place obstacle. He then begins kissing and biting at the nape of Michael's neck while half carrying and half shoving him into the house and onto Michael's bed. Michael had no other choice but to let this familar stranger into his home and give into pleasure. Michael's moans echoed throughout the house and what seemed to echo into the quiet city. Michael was well aware of his actions but he could care less about the concequences of those actions. He knew very well that Richard was 18 and this is something he would later have to keep quiet about until he knew people were okay with it. It was this night that would make Richard apart of his life for a long while...


End file.
